rachmafandomcom-20200214-history
Cennad
The Cennad (or Cennadhau, in the singular form) are creatures from the earliest myths of Rachma. Originally three servants of Zin Aduro, over time the Cennad all fell and now serve different roles in the pantheon. General Roles The stories state that there were once three Cennad, whose names have all been lost to time. They were beings of light and energy, often depicted with wings and fiery halos around their heads. The Cennad served Zin Aduro and were considered his children. They carried his messages and enacted his will across Aperion while he stayed in the realm of the gods, carrying the sun and ruling over the pantheon. According to legends, in the early days of Rachma, the Cennad had some of the most direct experience with the world's surface and its creatures. They often spoke directly to mortals and higher creatures, such as dragons and gryphons. In this way, the Cennad ended up taking on another aspect-- having the most direct understanding of them, the Cennad came to represent the wishes of Rachma's people, advising Zin Aduro on what mortals lacked or wanted. Relationship to Stars Scholars connect the relationship between Zin Aduro and his Cennad to the relationship between Nosbalada and her Stars. Though the Cennad were fewer in number, they performed similar duties, going out into the world and reporting their findings back to their parental figure, giving them more context on the state of Rachma and how best to care for it. Titles The Cennad were each known by three titles. Since their names have been lost to the histories, the best way to identify each Cennadhau is by their title-- Body, Mind, and Soul. Some legends refer to them as "The Body/Mind/Soul of the World," as they came to represent the needs and wishes or mortals among the pantheon. Body This Cennadhau was the strongest of his siblings. In carrying out the will of Zin Aduro, he was most often the enforcer, arriving at solutions through the simplest methods. Said methods usually involved decisive and often merciless violence. He was not without compassion, but the Cennadhau of Body believed in deadly arithmetic and solving conflicts quickly. The Cennadhau of Body later became Haragta Loko, the death god. Mind The Cennadhau of Mind was the most clever of his siblings, as well as the most beautiful. He was something of a trickster in legends that featured him, known best for outwitting his opponents. He was also a vain, self-interested creature that saw mortals as a pitiful lot. The only creatures he had any respect for were dragons. He tended to enact Zin Aduro's will and solve conflicts through guile. What better way to make someone agree, he believed, than by making them think it was their idea? The Cennadhau of Mind was the first of his siblings to fall, eventually losing his name and becoming known only as The Earthwalker. Soul The Cennadhau of Soul was the wisest and most compassionate of her siblings. She believed in peaceful solutions and was the one who most often presented the needs of mortals to the other gods and argued on their behalf. She solved issues by finding compromises and working to find what would be in the best interests of all parties involved. The Cennadhau of Soul was most often associated with the wishes and prayers of children. The Cennadhau of Soul later became Szives Latu, the death goddess. The Fall Over time, each Cennadhau fell, adapting and changing to take on another role in Rachma's pantheon. The Earthwalker was forced from his place at Zin Aduro's side, but both Cennad who would later become Szives Latu and Haragta Loko voluntarily fell. Because all three former Cennad are considered integral to Rachma's success, the three are often used as examples of the general themes of myths in Rachma, about how the world is one that must change and adapt in order to continually improve.Category:Gods Category:Myths